Jamban, I'm in Love
by Lovara
Summary: Cinta datang emang gak tau tempat dan situasi, kayak yang dirasain sama Kris. Si ganteng blesteran Canada-China ini jatuh cinta sama pemuda manis yang ia temui di toilet Kristao. Exo. Yaoi. Oneshoot.


**Jamban, I'm in Love**

**Author: Lovara**

**Rate: K**

**Pairing: Kristao**

**Cast: Exo member**

**Summary: Cinta datang emang gak tau tempat dan situasi, kayak yang dirasain sama Kris. Si ganteng blesteran Canada-China ini jatuh cinta sama pemuda manis yang ia temui di toilet umum. Kalian gak salah baca kok, Kris jatuh cinta di toilet umum. Tempat yang biasanya identik dengan kuman dan bau-bauan tak sedap lainnya, jadi saksi cinta pertama Kris.**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

**Warning: bahasa gak baku, EYD diragukan, alur kilat,cerita aneh dan amburegul. **

**FF absurd ini tercipta gara-gara obrolan di Fb sama Indah -_- dan gak tau kenapa tangannya otomatis ngetik dilepi, otaknya langsung mikir ceritanya -_-**

**Jadi, kalo bias kalian full nista disini, salahin Indah aja dia yang nyuruh buat FF ini *digaplok Indah***

**...**

Kris ngedumel dijalan. Harusnya panas-panas kayak gini, ia buka baju terus tiduran dilantai rumahnya dibawah Ac biar adem. Tapi dengan tidak berperikeadikkan kakaknya Kris, Tiffany nyuruh Kris buat beli cemilan karena pacarnya dateng dan gak ada cemilan di kulkas. Mau ngelawan tapi Kris takut durhaka sama kakaknya.

Kris markirin mobilnya ditepi jalan, kalo ditengah jalan ntar ngalangin mobil laen. Kalo naek mobil kenapa tadi Kris ngeluh panas? Emang mobilnya gak ada Ac? Auklah suka-suka Kris aja, orang cakep bebas.

Kris masuk ke dalam sebuah toko roti langganan keluarganya. Ia langsung ngeborong semua roti yang ia lihat, padahal sepanjang mata memandang isinya roti semua. Mumpung pake kartu kredit kakaknya, Kris ngeborong banyak roti. Balas dendam ceritanya.

Ditengah jalan mau balik, tiba-tiba aja Kris kebelet pipis. Mau nunggu sampe di rumah, tapi udah di ujung jadi terpaksa Kris berhenti ditaman kota buat nyari toilet umum. Kris udah lari-larian kayak kambing mau disembelih buat nyari toilet umum, udah dipucuk soalnya gawat donk kalo Kris ntar ngompol.

Pas Kris lagi pipis, ada orang lain yang masuk kedalem toilet terus berdiri sebelah Kris. Kris otomatis berdiri agak nyerong, takut aja kalo ternyata orang itu psycho terus punyanya Kris dipotong-potong, kan horor. Ia ngelirik kesebelah, orang itu tingginya hampir sama kayak Kris, Cuma badannya ramping banget kayak kakaknya ato mungkin lebih rampingan dia? Bodo amatlah.

Karena orang itu pake Hoodie buat nutupin kepalanya, Kris jadi gak bisa liat wajahnya. Saking seriusnya ngeliatin orang itu, Kris sampe gak sadar kalo orang itu juga ngeliatin Kris.

"Nga-ngapain liat-liat? Punya ku gak kalah sama punya mu kok" kata orang itu.

Haa? Kris melongo. Orang itu buru-buru keluar dari toilet, Kris yang udah loading langsung ngejar orang itu. Ia gak mau disangka om-om mesum karena ketauan ngeliatin orang lagi pipis. Dan gak usah dijelasin yah detailnya abis pipis mereka cuci tangan apa nggak -_-

"Tu-tunggu..."

Adegan ini dibuat kayak sinetron, Kris berhasil megang tangan orang itu. Orang itu terpaksa ngebalikin badannya, terus ada angin kenceng yang bikin Hoodienya kebuka. Dan seketika Arjuna memanahkan panah miliknya pada Kris.

Jleb...

Kris langsung jatuh cinta sama orang yang ada di depannya ini. Efek daun kering terbang jadi latar mereka.

"Mas, bayar dulu"

Krik.

Mas yang jaga toilet umum bikin rusak suasana. Kris langsung ambil dompetnya terus bayarin uang pipis dia sama orang itu. Kok rada ambigu? Dan Kris baru sadar kalo orang yang tadi udah gak ada.

"Cepet banget larinya, jangan-jangan dia Sena eyeshield 21?" gumam Kris.

Kris buru-buru balik ke rumah pas liat Tiffany udah miscol sampe 20x.

"Beli cemilan aja lama banget, jalan kaki ya?" kata Tiffany kesel nungguin Kris kelamaan.

"Macet tadi dijalan" jawab Kris sambil ngambil jatah rotinya.

"Macet ada apaan?" tanya Tiffany.

"Ada si komo lewat..."

Kris langsung ngacir ke kamar sebelum dilempar tempat makannya Prince, anjingnya Tiffany.

**...**

Hari Senin. Hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi pelajar kayak Kris, masuk sekolah, ketemu guru, ada tugas, ngerumpi bareng temen se genk. Tapi sayangnya semua salah, yang bener Cuma bagian ngerumpi sama temen se genk doang.

Kris udah cakep banget pagi ini, seragam sekolahnya keliatan pas banget dipake Kris. Ia langsung ke meja makan buat sarapan, buat yang nanya dimana papah sama mamahnya Kris, mereka ada di China ngurus bisnis ceritanya. Sebulan sekali mereka bakal ke Korea nengokin anak-anaknya, udah ada yang gendong anak apa belum?

"Kris, ntar kamu yang bawa mobil Noona ya" kata Tiffany pas lagi sarapan.

"Emang Noona kuliah gak bawa mobil?"

"Nggak, nanti dijemput pacar. Emangnya kamu, jomblo terus?"

Omongan Tiffany bikin Kris nyesek.

"Oya katanya papah sama mamah 3 hari lagi bakal pulang"

Kris Cuma manggut-manggut denger perkataan Tiffany. Ada ato gak ada papah mamahnya Kris udah bisa mandiri, makan mandi sendiri.

Tin...Tin...

Suara klakson dari depan rumah terdengar sampai ruang makan.

"Ah, itu bebeb udah jemput. Nih kunci mobilnya, terserah mau kamu bawa kemana asal jangan dijual"

"Iya..." jawab Kris singkat.

"Dah adek ku yang cakep..."

Kris senyum 5 jari.

"Tapi jomblo..."

Kris gigitin pinggiran meja makan.

**...**

"Tumben bawa mobil sendiri? biasanya nebeng sama Fany Noona"

Chanyeol, sohibnya Kris emang minta ditabok, kalo ngomong gak pake disaring dulu.

"Kepo banget..." ujar Kris sewot.

Chanyeol langsung ngerangkul pundak Kris mengingat tinggi mereka Cuma beda 2 senti, tinggian Kris dikit.

"Kusut banget mukanya, efek kelamaan jomblo? Makanya cari pacar, apa mau aku cariin?"

Kalo aja Kris gak inget namja yang disebelahnya ini udah sohib dari jaman masih ingusan udah pasti Chanyeol nyungsep di tong sampah.

"Bawel ah..." Kris masih sewot.

Kris sama Chanyeol masuk ke kelas 2-1. Kelas ini kelas khusus, siapa aja yang nilai tes masuknya A semua dikumpulin di kelas ini, jadi satu kelas umurnya kadang gak sama. Kayak Jongin sama Sehun, Jongin itu harusnya masih kelas 1 tapi karena pas tes nilainya hampir A semua, ditambah dia jago basket makanya dia masuk kelas ini.

"Hyung sini deh, ada yang baru nih..."

Jongin buru-buru narik tangan Kris ke tempat duduknya. Tenang aja, mereka bukan mau iklan oreo ato transaksi obat terlarang kok.

"Ta-da!" Jongin sebuah Dvd ditangannya.

Kris langsung ngerebut Dvd itu dari tangan Jongin.

"Dapet darimana? Kok bisa? Kan belom rilis?"

"Jongin gitu lho..." ucap Jongin bangga.

"Pinjem ya Jong, Minggu depan aku balikin deh" pinta Kris.

"Ambil aja Hyung, aku udah punya copynya dirumah"

Itu bukan Dvd yadong dan sejenisnya, itu Cuma Dvd game yang lagi booming sekarang. Saking boomingnya sampe dibuat season 3 nya. Dan Jongin langsung udah punya copyannya padahal belom diliris ke pasar. Penasaran sama nama game nya? **Dora The Explorer season 3.**

Kelas yang tadinya rame, sekarang mendadak sepi. Murid-muridnya udah duduk manis ditempat masing-masing. Pak Yesung yang jadi wali kelas masuk sambil bawa buku absen. Pak Yesung ini orangnya gak sangar, Cuma rada aneh dikit. Ia sering bawa boneka kura-kura ditangannya, katanya itu lucky item dia. Bentar, ini Yesung apa Midorima dari fandom sebelah?

"Ehem..." Pak Yesung dehem bentar. Biar keliatan wibawa.

"Hari ini kalian bakal dapet temen baru. Jangan di nakalin apalagi di bully, kalo sampe ada yang berani ganggu anak baru, bapak jamin hidup kalian gak bakal tenang lagi" Pak yesung mendeathglare murid-muridnya,

Sekelas ngangguk paham.

"Bagus. Kamu yang di luar silahkan masuk"

Grekkk...

Ceritanya ini pintu geser jadi bukan Cklek bunyinya.

Seorang namja tinggi manis, unyu, imut, bikin gemes, masuk dalam kelas. Ia lalu bungkukkin badannya sopan.

"Annyeong, Huang Zi Tao imnida" suaranya renyah banget kayak kulit ayam KFC.

Sekelas langsung terpesona, apalagi yang cewek sama yang berstatus seme. Kris yang tadinya negok keluar jendela terus, kaget pas liat murid baru di kelasnya.

"Kamu kan yang kemarin pas pipis ngeliatin punya aku!" teriak Kris buka aib nya sendiri.

Sekelas langsung ketawa heboh, bahkan Chanyeol sampe mukulin tembok. Jongin sama Sehun ngakak sambil guling-guling.

**...**

"Jadi kemaren kalian udah ketemu?" tanya Chanyeol kepo abis.

Saat ini jam istirahat. Tao diajak Chanyeol, Jongin sama Sehun buat ke kantin. Kris tadinya sih ga mau ikut, ia masih suka deg-degan kalo di deket Tao, masih inget kan kemarin Arjuna udah ngasih panah asmaranya ke Kris, tapi Chanyeol narik tangan Kris buat gabung.

"Terus yang tadi Kris Hyung teriakin itu bener? Kamu ngeliatin punya Kris Hyung, pas pipis?" tanya Sehun.

Tao yang masih anak baru Cuma ngangguk sambil nyedot teh botol miliknya.

"Ta-tapi itu karena Kris Hyung duluan yang ngeliatin aku" bela Tao.

Chanyeol, Jongin sama Sehun langsung ngeliatin Kris tajem.

"A-apa?" tanya Kris risih diliatin begitu.

"Hyung mirip om-om mesum deh, ada orang pipis diliatin" ujar Jongin jijik.

"Gak nyangka kelakuan kamu ternyata gitu Hyung" tambah Sehun.

"Jangan-jangan selama ini kalo kita pipis bareng, kamu juga suka ngeliatin punya aku?" mata Chanyeol menyipit curiga.

Plok...

Kris ngegaplok Chanyeol pake botol kecap.

"Tapi Tao, kamu tenang aja biarpun wajahnya Kris Hyung emang mirip om-om mesum dia baik kok sebenernya, Cuma gak ada yang tau aja kebaikan dia selama ini" ucap Sehun dan berakhir ditampol Kris pake botol saos.

Dua korban sudah gugur.

"Ka-kalian deket banget ya?" tanya Tao liat 'keakraban' mereka berempat.

"Sehun sama Jongin udah sohiban dari mereka masih didalem perut katanya, terus aku sama Kris juga udah sohiban bahkan sebelum kami berdua didalem perut" jawab Chanyeol ngaco, mungkin efek abis digaplok Kris tadi.

Tao manggut-manggut ngerti aja, biarpun aslinya ia gak paham.

"Kamu pindah ke Korea sama siapa, Tao?" tanya Jongin yang masih waras.

"Sama mamah aku, beliau kerja di kedutaan jadi pindah ke Korea" jawab Tao masih agak malu.

"Papah kamu gak ikut?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Perasaan Jongin di semua FF jadi tukang nanya mulu -_-

"Papah gak bisa ikut karena ngurus bisnisnya di China"

"Emang bisnis apaan?" giliran Sehun yang nanya.

"Papah ku buka bisnis jasa..."

"Jasa apa? Jasa pindah rumah?" tanya Chanyeol ikutan penasaran.

"Jasa pembunuh bayaran" jawab Tao kalem.

Krik. Hening. Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol sama Kris menelan ludahnya kasar.

**...**

Baru hari pertama masuk Tao udah jadi idola. Lokernya udah penuh sama macem-macem hadiah. Ada yang ngasih coklat, bunga, kue bahkan ada yang ngasih kunci mobil. Chanyeol sama Kris sampe heran sendiri, selama mereka sekolah disini kado yang mereka terima gak pernah sebanyak Tao.

"Kenapa semuanya pada ngasih kado? Tao kan gak ulang tahun hari ini" ujar Tao kesusahan masukin semua kado yang ia terima ke dalam tasnya.

"Itu artinya mereka semua suka sama kamu" jelas Chanyeol sempet-sempetnya nyolong sebungkus coklat yang keliatan mahal.

"Kris Hyung mau?" Tao menyodorkan sebuah permen lolipop gede ke Kris.

"Bo-boleh..." jawab Kris sambil nerima permen dari Tao.

"Bukannya kamu gak su-"

Jedugh...

Chanyeol pingsan abis di sikut Kris.

"Chanyeol Hyung kenapa?" tanya Tao melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Dia anemia, biasa pingsan sendiri. Ntar juga sadar kok" jawab Kris.

"Ka-kamu ntar pulang sekolah, pulang sama siapa Tao?" tanya Kris gugup, maklumlah ngomong sama pujaan hati itu bikin doki-doki.

Tao ngeluarin pose mikirnya yang terlihat sangat kiyut.

"Nggak tau, kayaknya ntar dijemput sama mamah. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Ma-mau pulang bareng aku? Hari ini aku bawa mobil sendiri" ucap Kris yang ternyata modus biar bisa nganter Tao pulang.

"Beneran gak apa-apa? Tapi rumah Tao jauh"

"Gak apa-apa, apa sih yang nggak buat kamu" sahut Kris.

"Oke nanti Tao pulang sama Kris Hyung, bentar mau telpon mamah dulu"

Tao langsung ngeluarin ponsel miliknya.

"Halo mamah? Nanti Tao gak usah dijemput yah"

"..."

"Tao udah dapet temen kok mah, nanti mau pulang sama temen Tao"

"..."

"Sama cowok yang waktu itu Tao ceritain"

"..."

"Iya, yang pas Tao pipis dia ngeliatin Tao itu"

Kris rasanya pengen pingsan bareng Chanyeol aja deh.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Mereka langsung kemas-kemas mau pulang, padahal masih ada gurunya di dalem. (ngaku siapa yang disekolah kayak gini? Kita sama -_-)

"Pulang sama siapa, Tao?" tanya Sehun yang duduk didepan Tao bareng Jongin.

"Sama Kris Hyung, tadi ngajakin pulang bareng..." jawab Tao masih sibuk beresin bukunya.

"Ciyee Hyung~ udah cepet aja gerakannya~ kita dulu kok gak pernah diajak pulang bareng Hyung~" goda Jongin.

"Jong, pengen liat Kyungsoo jadi janda gak?" tanya Kris kalem.

"Nggak Hyung" jawab Jongin kicep.

"Bagus..."

"Kris Hyung, jadi pulang bareng kan?" tanya Tao mastiin.

"Jadi dong~" Kris senyum ganteng.

"Ati-ati Tao, sapa tau dijalan Kris khilaf terus kamu di rape sama-"

Jedugh...

Chanyeol pingsan lagi disikut Kris.

**...**

Dari pengamatan Kris, Tao ini anaknya lucu sama polos. Ia juga keliatan anak mamah banget. Selama perjalanan ke rumah Tao, Tao sering cerita soal mamahnya yang masih nganggep Tao kayak bocah umur 5 tahun.

"Mamah suka buatin Tao susu kalo mau tidur, katanya biar Tao tumbuh tinggi padahal Tao udah tinggi. Eh tapi masih tinggian Kris Hyung sih..."

Hampir Kris belokin mobilnya pas lewat depan gereja, minta sekalian dinikahin sama Tao gara-gara liat ekspresi unyu Tao.

"Jadi Tao anak tunggal?"

Tao ngangguk. "Tao pengen punya adek biar bisa diajak main kalo pas mamah kerja~"

"Kalo bosen Tao boleh kok main kerumah, di rumah Kris Hyung juga sendirian, yah ada Noona sih satu tapi jarang dirumah karena kebanyakan pacaran"

"Beneran boleh Hyung? Kalo Tao nginep disana boleh juga gak?" tanya Tao kayak anak kecil di ijinin pergi jauh.

"Boleh aja, mau nginep selamanya juga boleh" jawab Kris. Untung aja Tao gak denger bagian akhirnya.

"Ah, itu rumah Tao" tunjuk Tao pas mobil masuk perumahan.

Kris melongo. Rumah Tao lebih gede dari rumahnya.

**...**

Sejak saat itu Kris selalu nganterin Tao pulang. Tiffany mulai curiga sama Kris yang sering ngelamun sama ketawa sendiri pas di rumah, tapi selama Kris gak tiba-tiba makan beling sambil lari-lari telanjang Tiffany gak peduli sama perubahan sikap Kris.

Kris sendiri makin suka sama Tao. Apa-apa serba inget sama Tao. Mau makan inget Tao, mau mandi inget Tao, mau tidur inget Tao, pas giliran mau dihajar sama Tiffany gara-gara bikin robek daster pink-nya Kris baru inget sama Tuhan.

Jatuh cinta emang ngerubah orang. Sejak jatuh cinta sama Tao, Kris lebih sering ngelamun di pinggir jendela. Jatuh cinta bikin Kris susah tidur kalo gak ngantuk, bikin gak napsu makan kalo belom laper. Intinya Kris makin ngaco. Krisnya ya bukan yang nulis FF ini.

"Mah, buruan pulang deh. Kayaknya Kris udah mulai gesrek otaknya" kata Tiffany pas telepon mamahnya. Soalnya ia lihat Kris lagi mandengin air hujan sambil nyetel Darling nya Girls day. Gak nyambung.

Kayaknya Kris lagi bayangin member Girls day itu Tao, yang lagi bersihin mobil sambil basah-basahan sama air sabun.

Beberapa hari kemudian papah sama mamahnya Kris dateng dari China. Sebagai anak yang berbakti, Tiffany sama Kris langsung sungkem sama mereka biar dapet tambahan uang jajan kata mereka berdua, kalo gini aja Kris kompakan sama kakaknya.

"Dari China jam berapa pah?" tanya Tiffany sambil ngasih minum ke papah sama mamahnya.

"Lupa tadi jam berapa, abisnya mamah kamu lama sih dandan nya" jawab papah Wu.

"Kris coba sini deh..." Kris dipanggil mamahnya.

"Ada apa mah?" tanya Kris sopan.

Mamahnya Kris merhatiin Kris dari atas ke bawah terus ke atas lagi, balik bawah lagi. Kris sedikit risih ngeliatnya.

"Apaan sih mah?"

"Kayaknya gigi kamu maju-an deh, besok pake behel ya..."

What the-

**...**

"Tao...Tao... sini deh" panggil Jongin sama Sehun pas pelajaran olahraga.

Tao yang udah kelar penilaian lompat jauh langsung ngehampiri mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tao duduk diantara Sehun sama Jongin.

"Mau aku kasih rahasia besar gak?" Jongin bisik-bisik.

"Rahasia siapa emang?"

"Rahasianya Kris Hyung..." sahut Sehun.

Tao jadi penasaran. Selama ini ia lihat Kris itu kalem, cool, cakep sama perhatian.

"Emang rahasia apaan?"

Magnae line lagi ngegosip dibawah pohon.

"Kris Hyung lagi naksir seseorang" bisik Sehun pelan.

Tao kaget. Rasanya kok gak rela pas denger kalo Kris lagi naksir seseorang.

"Kata siapa?" tanya Tao.

"Kris Hyung sendiri yang cerita ke kita" jawab Sehun.

"Sehun bener, Kris Hyung kadang cerita ke kita soal gebetannya" tambah Jongin.

"Gebetannya Kris Hyung, anak sekolah kita juga?"

Sehun sama Jongin ngangguk.

"Dia juga sekelas sama kita..." kata Sehun nambahin.

Tao lagi mikir kira-kira siapa yang Kris taksir dikelasnya. Jangan-jangan Kris naksir Jihyun? Ketua kelas mereka. Soalnya Jihyun cantik, Kris cakep. Mereka juga sama-sama tinggi, serasilah.

Sehun sama Jongin saling pandang terus ketawa pelan.

"Kris Hyung itu suka sama kamu, Tao..." ucap Sehun yang gak tega niat awalnya mau ngerjain Tao.

Tao melongo sambil ngeliatin Sehun sama Jongin gantian.

"Percaya deh sama kita, dia suka sama kamu. Katanya sejak kalian ketemu di toilet umum itu" tambah Jongin.

Tao langsung pergi sambil nutupin wajahnya yang merah karena malu.

"Yakin gak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin pas Tao udah pergi.

"Gak apa-apa tenang aja. Gemes sama mereka, yang satu gak mau nembak, yang satu masih ragu sama perasaannya sendiri padahal udah pasti mereka saling suka" ceramah Sehun.

**...**

Abis acara ngegosip waktu itu, Tao kalo ketemu Kris suka salting sendiri. Bukannya Tao gak suka sama Kris, tapi takutnya Sehun sama Jongin itu bohong.

"Tao? kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Kris karena Tao gak makan tapi malah ngelamun.

"Ah... nggak apa-apa kok" jawab Tao gugup.

"Kamu sakit? Hyung anter pulang aja ya..."

Hari ini Tao lagi traktir Kris, soalnya Kris kemarin bantuin Tao belajar buat ulangan.

"Nggak apa-apa Hyung, lanjutin aja makannya" kata Tao cepat.

"Beneran gak apa-apa? Ato kamu ada masalah?" tanya Kris perhatian.

Tao jadi inget kata Sehun sama Jongin kemaren-kemaren, katanya Kris suka sama dia makanya Kris perhatian sama Tao.

Blush...

Tao malah ngeblushing dikasih perhatian sama Kris. Kris jadi panik ngeliatnya, tadi Tao ngelamun sekarang wajahnya merah banget.

"Tuh kan kamu pasti sakit, udah Hyung anter pulang aja. Kapan-kapan kita makan lagi" Kris langsung narik tangan Tao.

Diperjalanan juga Tao lebih banyak diem gak kayak biasanya. Kris udah pasti yakin kalo Tao sakit.

"Mamah kamu pulang jam berapa?" tanya Kris tau kalo Tao Cuma tinggal sendirian sama mamahnya gak ada maid ato sodara di rumah segede gitu.

"Jam 10" jawab Tao pelan banget.

Kris ngeliat jam tangannya, masih jam 5 sore.

"Nanti Hyung bakal temenin kamu sampe mamah kamu pulang" ucap Kris mutlak gak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan protes ato Hyung cium kamu..."

Modus aja si Kris...

Sampe di rumah Tao, Kris langsung nyuruh Tao buat tiduran di kamar. Kris masih ngira kalo Tao itu sakit, ia ngambil air dingin sama handuk kecil buat kompres Tao.

"Hyung! Aku tu gak sakit" seru Tao saat Kris udah mau cekokin Tao pake obat penurun panas, combantrine /?

Kris cengo karena Tao ngebentak dia.

"Ma-maaf. Tao gak maksud teriak, tapi Tao gak sakit. Beneran deh Hyung~"

Tao aegyo biar Kris makin percaya kalo dia gak sakit.

"Ta-tao Cuma kepikiran sama omongan Sehun sama Jongin" ucap Tao lirih.

Alis Kris naek satu. "Omongan apa? Mereka ngomong apa ke kamu?"

"Kata mereka, Kris Hyung suka sama aku..."

Tao nunduk malu. Kris diem.

"Kalo itu bener gimana?" tanya Kris setelah diem cukup lama, sekitar 2 detik.

Tao makin blushing Kris ! woi ! itu anak orang jangan dibikin blushing mulu!

"Tao benci sama Hyung?" tanya Kris lagi.

Tao menggeleng kenceng sampe dia pusing sendiri.

"Bu-bukannya benci sama Kris Hyung~"

"Terus?"

"Tao gak tau~"

Kris ngambil napas terus dibuang.

"Kris Hyung suka sama Tao, tapi Kris Hyung gak bakal maksa Tao biar suka sama Hyung"

Kris ngusap kepala Tao lembut banget. Jadi pengen.

"Tapi Hyung minta Tao jangan ngehindar dari Hyung, kita masih tetep jadi temen kok kalo emang Tao gak suka sama Hyung..."

Tumben banget kan Kris omongannya bener.

**...**

Udah sebulan berlalu Kris sama Tao masih tetep kayak biasanya. Kris nganter Tao pulang, Kris juga masih perhatian sama Tao. Tao juga masih nyaman sama hubungan gak jelas kayak gini. Sampe ada gosip yang bikin Tao ngerasa cemburu. Ketua kelasnya, si Jihyun katanya lagi ngincer Kris buat dijadiin pacar.

Tao sering liat Jihyun ngobrol sama Kris pas pergantian jam pelajaran. Rasanya Tao pengen nyeruduk cewek itu.

"Cemburu?" kata Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Si-siapa?"

"Kamu lah, masa aku..."

"Aku tau kok, kalian itu saling suka. Kris Hyung katanya udah ngaku?" Sehun ikut nimbrung.

"Sekarang aku tanya, kalo Kris Hyung jadian sama Jihyun kamu rela gak?" Jongin mulai nanya-nanya.

"Nggak..." jawab Tao pelan.

"Kalo kamu liat Kris Hyung perhatian sama orang lain, kamu suka gak?"

"Nggak..."

"Kamu suka kalo Kris Hyung perhatian sama kamu?"

Tao anggukin kepalanya pelan.

"Nah itu udah ngebuktiin kalo kamu juga suka sama Kris Hyung~" ucap Sehun.

"Aku suka sama Kris Hyung?"

Chanyeol yang dari tadi diem langsung nyenggol tangan Jongin, ngasih tau kalo Kris keluar kelas sama Jihyun.

"Mau apa mereka?" tanya Sehun curiga.

"Jihyun jadi mau nembak Kris yah?" kata temen sekelas mereka yang duduk di sebelah Jihyun.

Sehun sama Jongin langsung narik tangan Tao buat ngikutin Kris sama Jihyun. Tapi sayang mereka berdua udah ngilang cepet banget.

"Kalo gini bisa-bisa Kris Hyung jadian sama Jihyun" kata Jongin berusaha nyari dimana Kris.

"Aku ada ide" Sehun narik tangan mereka ke sebuah ruangan.

Sementara itu dibelakang lapangan basket.

"Kris, ada yang mau aku omongin ke kamu" kata Jihyun malu-malu.

"Yaudah ngomong aja" jawab Kris yang memang udah tau kalo Jihyun suka sama dia.

"Aku suka sama kamu, kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?"

Akhirnya sodara-sodara Jihyun nembak Kris.

"JANGAN MAU HYUNG! JANGAN MAU PACARAN SAMA SIAPA PUN KECUALI SAMA TAO!"

Suara Tao terdengar sampe seluruh isi sekolah. Ternyata tadi Sehun ngajak Tao ke ruang siaran, pake mic disana buat ngomong sama Kris yang entah ada dimana.

"TAO SUKA SAMA KRIS HYUNG! KRIS HYUNG CUMA BOLEH PACARAN SAMA TAO!"

Guru-guru udah mulai panik, merka kira sekolah ini dibajak sama teroris.

"Kayaknya aku gak perlu jawab pertanyaan kamu, kamu udah tau jawabannya" kata Kris ke Jihyun terus pergi diiringi hembusan angin.

**...**

Magnae Line dihukum sama Guru BP gara-gara make ruang siaran tanpa ijin. Mereka disuruh bersihin gudang belakang.

"Ide kamu bagus tapi ujung-ujungnya bikin kita sengsara, Hun" gerutu Jongin.

"Jangan banyak omong, cepet kelarin biar aku bisa kencan sama Luhan Hyung" bales Sehun.

Tao sendiri malah ngelamun dipojokan gudang. Sejak insiden tadi, Kris sama sekali gak keliatan.

Grep...

Ada yang meluk Tao dari belakang.

"Katanya kalo ngelamun di gudang bakal kesurupan"

"Kris Hyung?!" teriak Tao kaget. Sehun sama Jongin udah gak ada disana.

"Kr-Kris Hyung ngapain disini?" tanya Tao gugup sama malu.

"Nemenin pacar yang lagi dihukum" jawab Kris masih meluk Tao.

"Pa-pacar?"

"Iya, pacar Hyung yang saking beraninya sampe make ruang siaran"

Tao ngeblushing parah.

"Tao suka sama Hyung?" tanya Kris.

Tao mengangguk.

"Hyung juga suka sama Tao~ jadi sekarang kita pacaran?"

Tao mengangguk lagi. Kris ngebalikin badan Tao biar adep-adepan sama dia.

"Makasih sayang~ Love you~" Kris mencium kening Tao.

"Lo-love you too Hyung~" bales Tao membalas pelukan Kris.

**END**

**Kris: barusan mau syukuran gara-gara di FF Hunhan gak nista -_-**

**Me: maap mas permintaan konsumen katanya minta situ nista ^^**

**Kris: *lempar elpiji 3kg***

**Me: mau pamitan lagi, kayaknya kudu hiatus lagi TT^TT udah mulai ujian skripsi TT_TT**

**Kris: HIATUS AJA SELAMANYA!**

**Me: abaikan manusia absurd di atas ^^ yang baca review ya ^^ pokoknya makasih banget buat semua reader yang mau dan dengan rela baca tulisan gak genah ini dan FF lain.**

**Salam Yadong.**


End file.
